DANSE
by lillysatine
Summary: Une danse révèle des sentiments.Slash Anya/Kawato et Mikoshiba/Shinjo et mention de Wakana/Yagi


Auteur : Satine

Genre : slash entre Kawato/Anya et Mikoshiba/Shinjo. Mention de Wakana et Yagi

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la série cités dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Le reste si.

Résumé : Une danse révèle des sentiments.

Fic basée sur le drama que j'adore avec tous mes couples favoris.

**DANSE**

Le bruit de la boîte de nuit était assourdissant et Anya maudit Yagi pour la dixième fois de la soirée d'avoir voulu fêter leur victoire du jour contre le lycée Fumakaze dans cet endroit aussi bruyant et aussi rempli de monde. Il aurait préféré largement fêter ladite victoire seul à seul avec Kawato, dans un endroit plus intime et qui impliquait si possible un lit. Mais non, au lieu de ça, Yagi avait insisté et Wakana pour faire plaisir à sa petite amie avait très légèrement (Anya grimaça de douleur en se frottant le bras) forcé ses amis à venir. Anya maudit leurs enfants à venir sur dix générations.

Enfin, tout le monde n'avait pas l'air mécontent de la situation puisqu'à part lui, Shinjo, Mikoshiba et Kawato, tout le monde était parti s'amuser sur la piste. Shinjo et Mikoshiba discutaient, de quoi il ne savait pas à cause de la musique et quant à Kawato, il regardait d'un air béat la piste de danse et Anya était prêt à parier tout ce qu'il possédait qu'il était en train de s'émerveiller de la fougue de la jeunesse. Et il n'aurait pas eu tort.

Il prit une gorgée de sa bière, se renfonça dans son siège et lança un regard meurtrier à la jeune femme qui avait commencé à s'approcher de Kawato, certainement pour l'inviter à danser. Anya savait qu'il était très jaloux et très possessif de son petit ami mais Kawato était à lui et jamais personne à part lui ne le toucherait. Il tourna la tête vers ce dernier mais Kawato n'avait rien remarqué, le regard toujours fixé sur la piste de danse.

Soudain la musique changea et un slow se fit entendre. Différents couples commencèrent à se former, dont certains étaient du même sexe et Anya ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le regard de Kawato s'était fait envieux.

Anya maudit Yagi et ses enfants sur douze générations. Il détestait danser mais il voulait faire plaisir à Kawato.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand il aperçut un jeune homme de type européen si on se référait à sa chevelure blonde se diriger vers Kawato. Anya gronda. Oui Kawato avait cet air d'innocence sur le visage qui le rendait séduisant, ça Anya était bien placé pour le savoir, mais Kawato était son petit ami.

Il se leva et prenant le poignet de ce dernier, l'entraîna rapidement sur la piste de danse.

Prends ça le blond.

Kawato le regarda d'un air surpris mais Anya ne dit rien, il enlaça juste son partenaire.

Kawato sourit et posant les mains sur la taille de son élève rapprocha contre lui le corps aimé.

Leurs regards se fixèrent et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

L'atmosphère autour d'eux se fit sensuelle et électrique.

Et lorsque la chanson finie, les deux amants s'éclipsèrent rapidement, personne ne fut réellement surpris tellement chacun avait pu constater l'amour et le désir émanant des deux hommes.

Mikoshiba regarda le couple partir avec envie. Non pas qu'il aimait Kawato (Anya le tuerait, il en était certain) ou Anya (il le considérait trop comme un frère pour ça) mais lui aussi aimerait bien avoir quelqu'un à aimer et qui l'aime aussi fort que ces deux là s'aimaient. Il jeta un regard en biais à Shinjo qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et soupira. Quand aurait-il le courage de dire à son ami qu'il était amoureux de lui ?

Soudain, il vit une main tendue devant lui et levant la tête, il constata que Shinjo l'invitait à danser.

Son cœur s'accéléra et il hocha la tête.

Cela devait être un rêve, il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités.

Sur la piste, Shinjo l'enlaça et il croisa le regard de ce dernier.

Shinjo le regardait d'un air amoureux mais en même temps paniqué.

Mikoshiba sourit, ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Il enlaça à son tour son ami, futur petit ami et très bientôt amant il l'espérait et lui adressa un sourire dans lequel il exprimait tout son amour.

Shinjo soupira de soulagement et attira encore plus contre lui le corps du garçon qu'il aimait en secret depuis si longtemps.

Il aurait à remercier Kawato plus tard qui lui avait dire de croire en ses rêves.

Mais pour l'instant, il était dans les bras de Mikoshiba et c'était le plus important.

Il ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment d'éternité.


End file.
